The use of computers is widespread within business and private enterprises. To facilitate the use of the computers, various keyboards have been proposed to accomplish a variety of efforts, including, for example, to alleviate undue physical stress on a user's hands/wrists. Available computer keyboards contains an arrangement of alphabetical and numerical keys. By pressing any of those keys, a specific function occurs, e.g., press “K” when in a word processing application document to obtain a “K” in the word processing document.
In addition to the alphabetical and numerical keys, a keyboard also may contain function keys, e.g., “F7”, which when utilized in conjunction with other keys, for example, effects a specific event such as switching between display screens. Such function keys allow a user to easily effect certain simple events in an easier manner.
In enterprise systems, legacy systems, and others, users effect hundreds of events via their computer keyboards. Of those events, there are certain events which may occur multiple times. Accordingly, it would be useful to provide a keyboard system which identified and/or facilitated such repetition in an easier manner. Further, it would be useful to provide a keyboard system which allows a user to track the progress of a project, document, or other matter, so as to alleviate any confusion, which might occur when a user is, for example, commuting between multiple views and/or applications. Further, it would be useful to provide a keyboard system which would help optimize the work of a professional user interacting with enterprise applications, for example, in providing field values and carrying over context between transactions.